The Story Of Helping
by danparker
Summary: Taking place during the episodes "Twilight's Kingdom", something happens during a group of visiting ponies' visit. After disaster strikes, the visiting ponies must find a way to help those in need. Featuring Halifax, Glitter, Dartmouth, Tamaron, Blaze, Shower, Fergus, Musica Journey, Ricky, Dreamscope, Crosswise, Swift and Rapid Run. And featuring the crystal pony, Sapphire Joy.


The Story Of Helping

On one day, a unicorn pony named Halifax is preparing to start a new day. "Ah," he said, "Time to get going."

This time, he is staying in Ponyville on his holiday. His attorney and good friend, Glitter is also staying in Ponyville with him at the moment. "Glad to see you up, Halifax," Glitter said.

"Thank you, Glitter," Halifax said, "Glad that you're vising Ponyville with me once again." "Yep," Glitter said, "Nice place to live in Equestria, as we know." "Right," Halifax said.

So after the two had their breakfast, they were ready to go out for a while.

There was also a crystal pony in town. Her name is Sapphire Joy and she is visiting from the Crystal Empire. "Ok," she thought to herself as she left to go outside for the moment, "Let's see what's going on here today." At the same time, Halifax and Glitter were both ready to go.

As Glitter got prepared to go with Halifax, she was thinking about something. "I wonder what it could be," she thought to herself. She couldn't put her hoof on it at the moment. "Glitter?" Halifax said, "Are you ready?" "Oh, yes," Glitter answered. "Come on," Halifax said, "Time waits for no pony." "Yeah, there's that," Glitter said, "Not making you wait."

So Halifax and Glitter left their room to go out into Ponyville.

At that time, several other visiting ponies were ready to start their day. Two Pegasus ponies had been flying around since early morning. "Ok, Shower," one Pegasus, named Swift said, "Get ready for a super-ultra performance!"

"Ok, Swift," the Pegasus pony named Shower replied, "I'm ready!" "Then let's not waste any more time!" Swift said. So the two Pegasus ponies had fun flying around, performing all kinds of tricks.

Nearby, one Pegasus pony was watching the two. His name is Dartmouth and he is visiting from Whinnyapolis. "I'm proud for those two," Dartmouth said, "Everypony should have a wonderful time."

At that time, a unicorn pony, named Dreamscope had finished delivering a set of dresses to a costume shop and was on her way home. "That job is done," Dreamscope said with a sigh of relief, "Now to find out what's next. So Dreamscope had decided to go to the Carousel Boutique for information.

Also at that time, an earth pony had finished delivering a cart of flowers to another earth pony. "There you go, Blaze," the female earth pony said to the male earth pony. "Oh, thanks a lot, Tamaron," the male pony replied, "You are one helpful pony." "Why thank you," Tamaron replied.

Also, another female earth pony had finished helping two ponies with their music lessons. Her name is Musica Journey. "Well," Musica Journey said, "Good luck, you two. I wish you the best of luck." She was then on her way to help another pony.

Back in Ponyville, Halifax and Glitter had made their first stop at Sugarcube Corner. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner," Carrot Cake said. "What can we do for you?" Cup Cake asked. "Oh, not much, really," Halifax said, "We're just on a business trip. Not really exciting, actually." "Oh, I see," Carrot Cake said, "Let me guess. You two are from Manehatten?"

"Yep," Glitter answered. "Anyway," Halifax said, "Me and my friend would like one chocolate brownie. With nuts." "Ok," Carrot Cake said, "Coming right up." Halifax paid for the brownies. That's when an Earth Pony walked into Sugarcube Corner. "Hello," he said with a smile. "Why hello, Ricky," Carrot Cake said.

"Glad you remembered my name," Ricky said. "No problem," Cup Cake said, "Oh, here you go." Cup Cake gave Halifax and Glitter each a brownie. "Thank you, Cup Cake and Carrot Cake," Halifax and Glitter said simultaneously.

"You're welcome," Cup Cake said, "Now what can we get for you, Ricky?" Then, Halifax and Glitter had left Sugarcube Corner. "So where to now?" Glitter asked Halifax. "Well," Halifax thought about it for a moment.

Then suddenly, Halifax got knocked down by accident. Because another pony had ran into him by accident. "Oh, sorry!" the pony said. It was Sapphire Joy. "No problem," Halifax groaned. The pony and Glitter helped Halifax to get back on his feet. "Oh, I am so sorry," the female pony said. It was Sapphire Joy.

"No problem," Halifax said. He then looked at the pony. "By the way," Sapphire Joy said, "My name is Sapphire Joy." "And my name is Halifax, "And this is my attorney, Glitter. "Nice to meet you, Sapphire Joy," Glitter said. "Wow," Halifax thought in his mind, "Her mane and tail looks so shiny. I've recognize that mane styles. She is a crystal pony. I have never seen one in all of my life."

"Anyway," Sapphire Joy said, "I've got to go now. I hope to see you two again soon. Bye." With that said, Sapphire Joy left. "She's a nice pony," Glitter said, "And I know, Halifax." "Yeah," Halifax said, "We've met a real crystal pony."

"You've heard that the Crystal Empire has magically reappeared a lot of months ago, right?" Glitter asked. "Yeah, I've heard that," Halifax answered, "And so did its inhabitants. And we've met one." Halifax and Glitter had both decided to continue on walking.

At that time, Sapphire Joy looked back at Halifax. "I think," she thought to herself. "Hello, there," a voice said. It was another pony. A unicorn pony to be exact. "Hi," Sapphire Joy said. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet a crystal pony in Ponyville," the unicorn pony said, "By the way, my name is Fergus."

"Uh," Sapphire Joy replied, "My name is Sapphire Joy. I am from the Crystal Empire. "Well, nice to meet you, Sapphire Joy," Fergus said. "Thanks," Sapphire Joy said. Meanwhile, Halifax couldn't stop thinking about he crystal pony whom he and Glitter had met. "Now I know," Halifax thought to himself, "That pony wasn't around when I was a young colt. How sad."

"Same here," Glitter said, "I've heard something awful happened to the Crystal Empire more than a thousand years ago." "No kidding," Halifax agreed.

"Did some pony say "Crystal Empire"?" a voice called out from the sky. "Who said that?" Glitter asked. "Me!" the voice said. It was Swift and she and her friend, Shower heard Halifax and Glitter's conversation and had decided to join in. "We've heard that you two were talking about the legendary Crystal Empire," Shower said.

"Yeah," Halifax said, "We've met a pony who lives there." "Really?" Swift asked. "Yes," Halifax answered. "Did I hear some pony talk about the Crystal Empire?" another voice asked, "Me, Tamaron, wants to join in, too." "Of course," Glitter answered the earth pony. "Well, what a day!" Tamaron said.

Also, who were hearing the conversation nearby were Dreamscope and Musica Journey. Halifax immediately noticed the two. "Want to join in, too?" Halifax asked the two ponies. "Uh, sure," Dreamscope answered. "Yeah!" Musica Journey answered as well. "Well, what a group!" Glitter said.

"So you've met a legendary crystal pony?" Musica Journey asked. "Yes," Halifax answered, "She is a really nice pony." "We know," Tamaron said, "And she's really happy. I meant it. I'm serious about it!" "Ok, Tamaron," Musica Journey said, "We know."

"No need to go all over-excited, Tamaron," Glitter said to Tamaron. "Ok," Tamaron said, "Uh." "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Glitter. And I'm Halifax's attorney." "Whoa, I'm Halifax," Halifax said, starting to get confused.

Then everypony started to get all confused. "Uh, let's introduce ourselves, first," Glitter suggested. "Good idea," Swift said, "My name is Swift." "I'm Shower," Shower said, "Swift's best friend. Not just because we're Pegasus ponies." "Don't you get too overexcited, Shower," Swift told her friend.

"My name is Musica Journey," Musica Journey said. "I'm Dreamscope," Dreamscope said. "And I'm Tamaron," Tamaron said, "Nice to meet all of you." "And it's a pleasure to meet everpony," Halifax said. "Yeah," Glitter said, "I know. We think Ponyville is one of the nicest towns in all of Equestria. Less busy than Manehatten, that's for sure."

At that moment, the unicorn pony named Blaze had decided to go out for a while. He had decided to go out on a quiet afternoon walk. "Ah," Blaze thought to himself, "What a lovely day. I know the usual things. That pony was real nice to me. Tamaron."

Blaze continued walking, thinking about Tamaron. "Hello, down there!" a voice called. "Oh, hi up there," Blaze said, looking up to see a Pegasus pony flying down towards him. "My name is Dartmouth," the Pegasus pony said. "And I'm Blaze," Blaze said. "Nice to meet you, Blaze," Dartmouth said with a smile. "Same here," Blaze said.

At the same time, a unicorn pony had arrived from Fillydelphia. His name is Crosswise. "Man," Crosswise groaned, "I thought that train was going to be diverted into a goods siding a crash into a waiting goods train. Glad that didn't happen." "I heard that," the conductor pony said. Crosswise then walked towards Ponyville.

The unicorn pony, named Crosswise was almost at the entrance to Ponyville when suddenly. "Hello!" a familiar earth pony said, jumping out in front of Crosswise. "And I thought I was going to have a surprising day!" Crosswise exclaimed.

"You must be new here," the earth pony said, who is Ricky, "I am glad to have met you." "Or surprise me!" Crosswise said. "Sorry," Ricky said, "I am too excited now." "Yeah, no kidding," Crosswise said, "Now just to let you know, my name is Crosswise."

"And my name is Ricky," Ricky said. "Well, now it is nice to meet you, Ricky," Crosswise said. "Ok," Ricky said.

Later, the unicorn pony named Fergus was all by himself. "Sapphire Joy," he thought, "I'm glad that her kind are now back and free to be happy."

Just as he had said that, a Pegasus pony flew into his sight. "Well," Fergus said, "Who do we have here?" "My name is Rapid Run," the Pegasus pony said. "Well, I'm Fergus," Fergus said, "Nice to meet you, Rapid Run." "Glad to meet you, too, Fergus," Rapid Run said.

Before sundown, Halifax, Glitter and their new friends continued to exchange stories about their daily lives. And they continued to do so even after sundown. "Wow," Tamaron said, realizing what time it is, "Is it that late already?" "Happens," Shower said.

"Well, let's all go home now," Tamaron said, "We'll see each other tomorrow, okay?" "Yep," Musica Journey said, "Glad to have met all of you." "Same here," Glitter said. "See you," Swift said and they'll all left for the night. However, no pony realized that there is danger lurking nearby. And it will spread throughout all over Equestria.

The next morning, some of the ponies, Ricky, Dartmouth, Rapid Run, Blaze and Crosswise met up with each other near town hall. Ricky is sorry to them that he doesn't have good news for his friends. "So what's going on?" Crosswise asked Ricky. "I've heard that some ponies have lost their energy lately," Ricky said.

"Lost their energy?" Rapid Run repeated, "How?" "I'm not sure," Ricky said, "One pony said something walked right up to her and zapped her of her energy." "What do you mean?" Dartmouth asked.

"The pony said," Ricky explained, "That the thing just inhaled and the next thing that she knew, her life energy, slash, magic, had been drained right out of her." "How scary!" Crosswise said. "Yeah, I know," Ricky said, "And this happened last night."

"Really?" a voice called. "Ah, Fergus," Rapid Run said. It was Fergus, walking into view. "I had a feeling that something bad is going to happen," Fergus explained.

"Yeah, I was explaining the details," Ricky said. Then Fergus looked away from his friends. "Fergus, what is it?" Crosswise asked. "I can sense danger coming into Ponyville," Fergus answered in a dark tone of voice. The other ponies were worried.

At that moment, Halifax and Glitter both woke up to start the new day. "Ah," Halifax sighed, "Another day." "Right, my friend," Glitter said, "Ready?" "Yes!" Halifax answered with a smile in his voice.

Soon, the two were out and about with their daily lives. "Nice day, isn't it, my friend?" Halifax said. "Yeah," Glitter agreed, "But I have a feeling that something is wrong." "How so?" Halifax asked. "I don't know," Glitter answered. "Hmm," Halifax pondered, "Come to think of it, today does feel kind of strange. Like something is off-balanced."

The two unicorns thought about it for a while, but they knew that it would be too difficult to figure it out right away. "Well, Halifax," Glitter said at last, "Maybe we should continue on with our lives." "Ok," Halifax agreed. The two continued on.

At the same time, Dartmouth, Crosswise, Blaze, Rapid Run, Ricky and Fergus were all thinking about what is happening outside of Ponyville. "I have a bad feeling about this," Rapid Run said. "Yeah," Ricky said, "Especially after what I just said."

"You mean explained," Dartmouth said. "Yeah, I know," Ricky said. "I'm just hoping it doesn't involve us," Blaze said. "I'm not sure to agree with you on that," Fergus said. "Especially after the train ride I had to go through yesterday," Crosswise said.

"So what happened on the train?" Blaze asked Crosswise. "Oh, bad lunch service," Crosswise answered, "Ugh!" "I'm thinking," Dartmouth thought to himself, "That this problem is worse than some lousy food service."

Around that time, Sapphire Joy, the crystal pony who is visiting Ponyville, was out getting something to eat for the trip home. Then she sensed a bad feeling in the air. "Hmm," she thought to herself, "I wonder what is going on?"

A few hours later, Halifax and Glitter were waiting at a small park near Ponyville. "I wonder if we should figure out what is going on," Halifax suggested and see what is really going on." "We could," Glitter replied, "But I don't know if we should do anything about it." "Maybe," Halifax said.

That's when their friends from yesterday had arrived. "We're going to get flying today!" Shower said. "Now, Shower," Swift said to her friend, "Don't get too excited beyond your belief." "Ok," Shower replied. "Eh, not to worry," Musica Journey said. "Ok," Shower smiled. "So what's going on today?" Tamaron asked.

"Not much, really," Glitter answered, "For now, that is." "Well," Dreamscope said, "Maybe for now. But I'm starting to have a bad feeling." "Same for us," Halifax said. "We've been feeling something bad, too," Glitter said, "Even though we're not 100% sure on what it is."

"Something strange is defiantly going on here," Swift said. "So what should we do?" Shower asked. Halifax thought about it for a moment. "I think we should try and help out in any way we can," Halifax suggested. "Well, that's a good idea," Shower replied.

"Well," Dreamscope said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go help some ponies." "Right," Glitter replied when suddenly, all seven ponies were magically lifted off the ground and enclosed a force field. "Uh, is trying to help some pony involves floating in the air, trapped?" Musica Journey asked. "What the hell is this?!" Halifax asked in a demanding voice.

"It's some kind of a force field!" Tamaron answered, "And who is responsible for this is over there!" Tamaron then pointed at a draconequus who is nearby. "That thing?" Dreamscope asked, "That Frankenstein creation of a dragon?"

"I think I've seen him before," said Shower, "I know who he is! Discord!" "Discord?" Halifax repeated. "I saw him as a laughing statue!" Shower said. "Yeah I know!" Glitter said. The draconequus had the ponies trapped in a force field.

"I take it that this is not good," Shower said. "Oh, here are some more ponies," Discord called out. "Who is he talking to?" Musica Journey asked. "What on earth?" asked Swift. "Here they are, Tirek," Discord said.

"Good!" a voice roared. The helpless ponies then hear a loud stomping sound. It came from a large centaur shaped monster, stomping towards the helpless ponies. "I'm not sure about that monster," Swift said.

"I think I've read about him before," Halifax said, "Wait! It's Tirek!" "Tirek?!" the other ponies said just as the force field disappeared. "Everypony, watch out!" Dreamscope shouted, but it was no use.

Tirek opened his mouth and began to drain all the magic from all the ponies who were caught in his sight. "What's going on?!" cried Musica Journey, "I'm starting to feel weak!" "He's draining us of our magic!" Dreamscope explained. "Everypony!" cried Glitter, "Try to resist it!" They did, but it was too late.

Once Tirek had drained the ponies of their magic, they all fell to the ground like discarded junk parts. "Unbelievable!" Swift shouted, "It feels like he drained my life away!" Then, Tirek stomped away, looking for more ponies to seek in order to drain them of their magic and to make him stronger.

The seven ponies were left helpless on the ground. "It feels like I'm over two thousand years old!" Swift exclaimed. "I can't move!" Glitter groaned. "That monster had drained us our strength," Tamaron groaned.

Then Discord's head floated right in front of the helpless ponies. "Let's me tell you," Discord said, "This has nothing to do with you. Please understand." With that said, Discord disappeared into thin air. "What rotten luck!" Swift said, trying to yell, but she couldn't.

Then Tamaron noticed something about their condition. "Wait a minute!" she said, "Your cutie mark, Swift! It's gone!" "We're all blank flanks!" Shower cried. "What do you expect from having your magic drained right out of you?" Glitter asked. "I can't stand up anymore!" groaned Musica Journey, "It hurts my legs!"

"I can't even fly!" groaned Swift, unable to flap her wings correctly. "My magic is useless!" Dreamscope groaned, trying to use her magic with her horn, but couldn't.

For some time, the ponies laid on the ground, helpless. "Come on," Glitter said, managing to stand up, "We have got to do something. Not for us!" "Ok," the other ponies answered with a will. After a few minutes of struggling to stand up, they all managed to stand up.

"No way we're going to let no magic stop us!" Tamaron said with determination. "Right!" Swift said, "I'm not going to stay grounded forever!" "Me too!" Shower said, "I can't get over-excited now!" "We need to help as many ponies as we can!" Musica Journey said.

"Let's try!" Glitter and Halifax answered and so, the seven weakened ponies limped together back into Ponyville to see if anypony needs help. When they all got to Ponyville, they all saw a lot of ponies. All had their magic drained out of them. "I knew that big bully had been here," Tamaron said.

"Let's try and help them,"Musica Journey said. "Right!" Halifax agreed, "It's the best that we could do for now." "Right," Shower agreed. So they slowly helped all of the ponies to safety. Without magic, Halifax, Glitter and Dreamscope can't do their usual telekinesis powers and Shower and Swift can't fly at all.

But that didn't stop them from helping other helpless ponies. "Hold on, mister," Glitter said to a male earth pony, "I'll get you home." "Let's get you to back to the hospital," Halifax said to a now disabled Nurse Redheart. "Thank you," Nurse Redheart said, "For once, I really do need help."

Swift, Shower, Tamaron, Dreamscope and Musica Journey helped other disabled ponies back to their homes as well. After an hour, the seven ponies had met up with each other. "How is everypony doing?" Glitter asked. "I helped an elderly pony to get back home," Tamaron explained.

"That monster drained elderly ponies?" Halifax said in distraught. "Yeah, the pathetic coward!" Tamaron said fiercely. "Well," Swift said, "I helped a pony who is not paying any attention to anything." "Let me guess," Tamaron said, "His name is Mountain Moron, right?"

"Yep," Swift replied, "That would be the one." "Well, I helped out the Wonderbolts," Shower said. "Me too," Musica Journey said, "They really needed the help for once." "Spitfire, too?" Dreamscope said. "Yep," Shower said. "We've also helped out other ponies," a voice called out.

Halifax turned to see Dartmouth, Blaze, Rapid Run, Crosswise, Ricky and Fergus, all slowly limping towards him. As he had guessed right, Tirek had drained the magic out of these ponies, too. The others knew that, too. "Having a runaway monster, right?" Dartmouth asked.

"Yeah," Halifax answered. "He's draining all of the ponies of our magic," Musica Journey explained. Then Tamaron noticed Blaze, the pony whom he had delivered flowers to yesterday. "Oh no!" Tamaron cried, "Blaze!" "Tamaron," Blaze groaned, "He got you, too, I see."

"Yeah!" Tamaron replied. "What happened to you all?" Shower asked. "Silly," Glitter said, "You know! We're talking about it now!" "You all right?" Halifax asked. "Almost," Dartmouth groaned. "So what happened to that pony that I've mention," Ricky groaned, "Happened to all of us, too."

"And let me guess," Glitter said, "Some draconequus helped him to stop you, too." "Yeah, that was his advantage," Rapid Run said. "We can't just lay here and do nothing," Fergus said, "We've got to do something!" "Yeah!" Halifax said, "We can't do much without magic."

"But it doesn't mean that we can't try at all!" Tamaron said with determination, "We've proven that!" "Right!" Glitter said. "And you're welcome to help us help others." "Right," Ricky said, "In the desperate times of needs, we're not giving up! You know why?"

"Why?" Crosswise asked. "We're ponies!" Ricky explained, "We don't quit!" "Well, I'll go with that," Rapid Run said, "But you're right. We can't let our magic-less stop us now!" "You're right, Rapid Run," Fergus said. "Now what are we waiting here for?" Blaze said, "Let's go and see if any ponies needs our help!"

"Right!" Halifax agreed and so they did. They've decided to go out of Ponyville to see if there are any ponies in distress.

At that same time, Sapphire Joy was returning to Ponyville. She was going to take a train back to the Crystal Empire, but because of the recent events going on in Equestria, she decided to go back to Ponyville.

On her way, she was horrified at the sight of disabled ponies. "What happened to you all?" she asked. Sapphire Joy had decided to find either Glitter, Halifax or Fergus.

Around that time, Halifax and his friends had helped out a group of disabled unicorns. Oh and during this time, the sun rose in an odd way. "Well, that's got to be the weirdest sunrise I have ever see," Swift said. "Maybe something is going on with the princesses," Musica Journey said.

"No time for that," Fergus said, "We've got to keep going! We can't stop!" So they kept on going. That's when Sapphire Joy had run into the group. "Oh my goodness!" Sapphire Joy exclaimed when she met up with them, "What happened to you all?!"

"An overweight taur had drained magic out of us like a milkshake," Crosswise explained, "And let me tell you that this is worse than an incorrect train ride." "What?" Sapphire Joy asked. "I actually knew that Tirek was supposed to be imprisoned in a place called Tarturus," Dartmouth explained, "Not a joyous place to be."

"Oh, now you tell us that?" Blaze said. "Sapphire Joy," Halifax said, "You'd better get out of here, or you'll be next!" "No!" Sapphire Joy shouted, "I can't leave you all like this! I wish." "There's nothing you can do to help us!" Dartmouth explained. "Yeah!" Glitter said.

"Well, I'll try to help in any way I could!" Sapphire Joy said. "Well, you can help us helping others who had been affected," Halifax said. "We need one more pony to help us now!" Tamaron said. "Especially if it's a crystal pony," Fergus said.

"Ok," Sapphire Joy replied, "I will!" So Sapphire Joy, "I'll do it! With you, Halifax!" "Thank you," Halifax said. So Sapphire Joy helped them with many of the disabled ponies.

After that, they came across a group of young colts and fillies and even some babies. Some of them were near their disabled parents. They call came here when Musica Journey and Dreamscope heard the sound of babies crying.

"I knew it!" Dreamscope said. "This is awful!" Crosswise exclaimed. "I knew what I meant," Tamaron said, "Putting little kids in danger. How low for that stinking old creep." "Never mind your attitude, Tamaron," Blaze said, "These kids need our help." "Poor little ones," Muisca Journey said, "Some of the parents can't help their babies."

Musica Journey was right as she could see several ponies unable to care for their babies. "Let's not waste any more time!" Halifax said. "I agreed!" Glitter and Sapphire Joy said and the fourteen ponies raced to help all of the young ponies.

They cared for all of the babies and did their parents jobs for them, including feeding them, changing their diapers and burping them. Also, sometimes, they made the babies laugh. "Well," Dreamscope said to one baby, "I'm not your mommy, but I hope I could make you happy." "You already are," Crosswise said to Dreamscope. "You think?" Dreamscope asked. "Yes," Crosswise said. Dreamscope had to smile.

Also, Tamaron and Blaze were taking care a group of fillies and colts. "I bet they would like your flowers," Blaze said. "Really?" Tamaron asked. "Yes," Blaze smiled. Also, Halifax and Sapphire Joy were taking care a group of babies. "It's like we're a mother and father to these little ones," Sapphire Joy said.

"Yeah," Halifax agreed. Also, Shower and Fergus were taking care one group of colts. Dreamscope and Crosswise were entertaining a group of babies. "And now," Crosswise said, "See two unicorns act all silly!" "Yeah!" Dreamscope said.

Swift and Rapid Run did the same thing. So did Musica Journey and Ricky. Also, Glitter and Dartmouth were taking care of the disabled parents as well as their young. All of the ponies were really busy at this time.

During this time all of the ponies could hear a lot of explosions in the distance. Even one in Ponyville. "Something is defiantly happening nearby," Glitter said. "We need to keep going!" Fergus said. "Yeah!" Dartmouth said, "No backing down!"

"Then we've got to keep going!" Halifax said. "Right," Sapphire Joy agreed. As she took care of a baby with Halifax, Sapphire Joy started to think about something. "Is this what I've been missing for all of my life?" she thought to herself, "Some pony to care? Actually, I've never knew that. Because I've been missing for a long time."

After all of that, all of the ponies were proud for each other. "I think that's every young pony," Glitter said, "Taken care of." "Yeah," Halifax agreed. "I'm glad that I could help," Sapphire Joy said. "Thank you," Halifax said. "No, thank you," Sapphire Joy said, "You've given me a purpose to live for."

At that time, there was a flash of rainbow energy in the distance. "Look!" Ricky said. The other ponies stopped to look at the flashes of light in the sky. "Impressive," Tamaron said. "But we shouldn't stop now," Crosswise said. "Right," Dreamscope agreed.

And that is when the rainbow light flashed by the area. "Wow," Sapphire Joy exclaimed. All of the disabled ponies in that area felt supercharged by the light. "Something feels strange," Glitter said. After the light show, everypony who had their magic drained by Tirek had been restored to normal, including the parents. "I feel like I could do anything!" one father exclaimed. His wife, feeling the magic, agreed with him.

Immediately, Halifax, Glitter, Dartmouth, Tamaron, Blaze, Musica Journey, Ricky, Dreamscope, Crosswise, Swift, Rapid Run, Shower, and Fergus also felt their energy coming back to them. "Wow!" Halifax exclaimed. Everypony then looked at each other's flanks. "Our cutie marks are back!" Dartmouth said excitedly.

"Ours, too!" Swift said, jumping into the air, "I can fly again!" "Me too!" Rapid Run said. All of the other Pegasus ponies flew into the air. Also, Dreamscope gave off a magic spark from her horn. "I can do magic again!" she said excitedly. "Us too!" Glitter, Crosswise, Fergus, and Halifax said together.

"We can do anything now!" Blaze said. "And look!" Musica Journey said, "Every mommy and daddy can take care of their young babies again!" "We got our energy back," Glitter said, "Then that must mean that Tirek must have been defeated." "Right to agree with you, Glitter," Dartmouth said.

"Then that must mean that peace is restored to Equestria," Ricky declared at last. "Everypony is at peace now," Rapid Run said. Then one of the babies' mother approached the fourteen ponies. "Thank you," she said, "We couldn't help these little ones after our magic had been stolen from us, but thanks to you, these little ones will be all right now. You were all brave to help us in our time of need."

"No problem, really," Halifax said, "Other than feeling your life sucked out of you." "Couldn't agree with you more," Glitter said. "Thanks," the mother said. "We felt that he had to help," Sapphire Joy said. Then the ponies heard something coming from Ponyville.

The ponies looked out and saw that a new castle had formed near Ponyville. "What a beautiful sight," Glitter said, looking at the new structure. "Yep," Halifax agreed. "I reminds me of my home," Sapphire Joy said. "Right," Halifax agreed, "Because of the crystal structure." Everypony felt happy at that moment.

Soon enough, the news spread about the actions of Halifax and his friends.

And on one day, Twilight Sparkle has summoned them to commemorate them for their heroic actions. Everypony stood in front of the new Friendship Castle. Princess Twilight Sparkle was going to honor Halifax and his friends. Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Discord, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were there, too.

"Huh," Tamaron said, "Didn't see this coming." "Well," Blaze said, "We're heroes. We've help others when they were disabled." "Yes," Tamaron said. "Hey," Ricky said, "Remember the advantage that I've mentioned earlier? Well, there he is." Ricky is talking about Discord.

Musica Journey looked at the now happy draconequus. "I think he's learned his lesson by now," Musica Journey said to Ricky. "Ok," Ricky replied. The commemoration then began as Princess Twilight Sparkle thanked Halifax, Sapphire Joy, Glitter, Dartmouth, Tamaron, Blaze, Shower, Fergus, Musica Journey, Ricky, Dreamscope, Crosswise, Swift and Rapid Run thanked them with a heavy heart and a trust of friendship.

"Halifax," Twilight Sparkle began, "Sapphire Joy, Glitter, Dartmouth, Tamaron, Blaze, Shower, Fergus, Musica Journey, Ricky, Dreamscope, Crosswise, Swift and Rapid Run, for helping other ponies who had been affected by Tirek, we all thank you." "You're welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle," Halifax said, "We're happy to help." Then afterwards, everypony cheered for Halifax, Twilight Sparkle and their friends.

"Well," Halifax said, "Twilight, uh, Princess Twilight, it was you who stopped Tirek in the first place. We've just helped others." "Uh, sorry that I've helped Tirek in the first place," Discord said. He said it quietly.

After that, the ponies had a marvelous time. "Happy to help," Halifax smiled. "Right," Sapphire joy and Glitter said.

By the end of the day, the fourteen ponies met up with each other. "Well," Tamaron said, "That was one heck of an experience!" "Right" Blaze said. "Couldn't said it better myself," Shower said, "Well, we all must go our separate ways now." "Right," Dartmouth agreed.

Then Glitter got close to Dartmouth. "You should feel proud of yourself, Dartmouth," Glitter said to him. "Yes," Dartmouth agreed with a chuckle. "I think it's something that we should all be proud for," Fergus said. "Yeah!" Shower agreed. "Now what?" Musica Journey asked.

"Well, it's obvious," Ricky said. "We choose our own path now," Blaze said. "Right," Tamaron agreed. At that moment, Halifax and Sapphire Joy were looking at each other. "Halifax," Sapphire Joy said, "You know, it was fun taking care of those babies."

"Almost," Halifax said, "But you're right. Especially when you're there with me." "Yeah," Sapphire Joy agreed. "So would you?" Halifax started to ask a question. "Yes," Sapphire Joy smiled. The other ponies noticed the two. "Well," said Swift, "I'm impressed."

"A unicorn pony," said Tamaron, "Falling in love with a Crystal Pony. Interesting." "Congratulations, Halifax," said Glitter, "You've got yourself a special some pony." "Uh, you're welcome," Halifax said. "Thanks," Sapphire Joy.

"Sapphire Joy," Halifax said to Sapphire Joy, "I'm sorry for what happened to you." "It's no problem now," Sapphire Joy said, "I'm fine now, thanks to you." "I know," Halifax smiled, "So what-" "I've been in the Crystal Empire for so long," Sapphire Joy said, "I've never gone out and explored the world."

"So you want to come with me?" Halifax asked. "Yes," Sapphire Joy answered with a smile. "Then let's start now," Halifax said, "Glitter, I'll see you later." "Ok," Glitter said. And so, Halifax walked off with his new girlfriend, Sapphire Joy. "Wow," Glitter smiled. "So, Glitter," Dartmouth said, "What would you like to do?"

"Well," Glitter thought about it for a moment, "I would like to explore the Everfree Forest". "All right then," Dartmouth said, "I've been curious about that place for a while now." "Me too," Glitter said. And both Glitter and Dartmouth headed off to the Everfree Forest together.

"I would like to explore more wilderness with you, Tamaron," Blaze told Tamaron. "Ok," Tamaron said, "I'll take you there." Tamaron and Blaze headed off to the fields together. "Shall we go flying a lot of times together?" Rapid Run asked Swift. "Yes!" Swift answered.

"Shower," Fergus said, "Could you show me your tricks in the air?" "Yes!" Shower answered. So Swift, Rapid Run, Shower and Fergus headed off together. "Dreamscope," Crosswise said, "Could you show me Rarity's Canterlot Boutique? I've heard that you've worked there once."

"Yes," Dreamscope answered as she took his new boyfriend to where Rarity works. "Well, this is a happy ending," Ricky said. "Right to agree with you," Musica Journey said. Everypony had gone their separate ways for the moment.

So Sapphire Joy has fallen in love with Halifax, Glitter had fallen in love with Dartmouth, Tamaron had fallen in love with Blaze, Swift had fallen in love with Rapid Run, Shower had fallen in love with Fergus, Dreamscope had fallen in love with Crosswise, and Musica Journey had fallen in love with Ricky. And so everypony was happy.

"Someday," Ricky thought to himself, "I have to get an interview with that draconequus, Discord. "What did you say?" Musica Journey asked. "Just a thought," Ricky said with a smile.

At that moment, Halifax was with Sapphire Joy. "Thank you, Halifax," Sapphire Joy thought to herself, "You have given me a reason to live."


End file.
